unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
An obstruction in the way
|details = You interested in this request from the guild? Here in the guild we're trying to study the interior of the ruins on the Nile basin. We want to hire you to go to this ruins as part of the Advance fleet. Talk to the Adventurer Guildmaster in town for more details. |fameAdv = 30,000 |step1 = /Danger awaiting in the ruins/Tunis/Adventurer GM/ When it comes to ruins of the Nile, the most noteable are the Giza Pyramids, the Karnak & Luxor temples, and the Abu Simbel. Seeing as you found these, the guild would feel safest leaving their investigation to you. After all, danger is an unavoidable part of ruin exploration. Here's another chance for you to show us your abilities. Start your work with Giza. |step2 = 3/Investigation of the Pyramids of Giza/Giza/click ?? in Ruins Interior/ Took a look at a suspicious casket, and found something strange. It seems like someone had planted a trap inside. It's dangerous to open it like this. A more thorough investigation is required. |step3 = 3/Trap of Flying Arrows/Giza/click ?? in Ruins Interior/ Discovered the mechanics of the trap and disarmed it. Seems it was set-up to launch arrows when opened. Maybe this trap design can be used for something else at some time. You've decided to add that to the report and head to the Karnak & Luxor temples |step4 = 3/Karnak & Luxor Temples/Luxor/click ?? in Temple Interior/ Some sort of grumbling sound can be heard coming from the other side of the wall. There may be a trap set like in Giza Pyramids. A more thorough investigation is again required. |step5 = 3/Venomous Insects/Luxor/click ?? in Temple Interior/ Discovered the mechanics of the trap, and disarmed it. A hidden door is built into the wall, that when carelessly opened, releases venomous insects that lie inside. From this you discovered the use of poisonous insect traps. You've decided to record this information and head finally for Abu Simbel Temple. |step6 = 3/Investigating Abu Simbel/South Aswan/click ?? in Temple Interior/ In the floor before the pedastal there is an unnatural seam. Based on previous investigation experience, it is likely that this is another trap. Careful and thorough investigation is required. |step7 = 3/Trap Door/South Aswan/click ?? in Temple Interior/ Discovered the mechanics of the trap and disarmed it. By stepping on the flooring in front of the pedastal, the victim is dropped below, This trap can be used to take care of enemies in one fell swoop. You've decided to add this to the report. |stepfinal = What was Gained/// Completed investigation of the ruins along the Nile. Just as expected by the guild, there are various dangers lying in the ruins. In conclusion, ruin exploration can be useful in gaining trap knowledge. To make the best use if this investigation experience, make sure to report the contents of the investigation to the guild. |discoXP = |cardXP = |reportXP = 32 |reportfame = 20 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |item2 = Ruin Exploration Permit |notes = |preQ1 = quest/Investigation of the pyramids of Giza/Recognition/1/Theology/2/Arabic/1/Pyramids of Giza |preQ2 = quest/City of the living/Recognition/2/Theology/4/Arabic/1/Karnak & Luxor Temples |preQ3 = quest/The queen of Egypt/Ancient Egyptian/1/Theology/5/Art/8 |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = South Aswan |seaarea = East Mediterranean Sea }}